Apr14Updates
April 30th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Critters 3 *The Cinema Snob: The Geek 2 *Phelous (shows): In the Name of the King 3 *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E4 - Oathkeeper *Projector: The Love Punch *E-Heroes: Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge *MMO Grinder: Chaos Preview - Echoes of Eridu April 29th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Roger Rabbit *The Cinema Snob: Curse of Bigfoot *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: #selfie by The Chainsmokers *Comic Book Issues: Ms. Marvel #1-2 *JesuOtaku: Exogenesis: Perils of Rebirth *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 55 - It Was the Master the Entire Time *Benzaie: Visitor from the Future - Neo Versailles Ep. 6 April 28th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bill and Ted's Excellent Comic Book #1 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 56 *Anime Abandon: Love Hina Spring Movie *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays M&M Duel of Champions *50 Shades of Green: Topical Parody *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Kirby Triple Deluxe *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Davey April 27th, 2014 *Benzaie: Hard Corner the Movie *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - Fantastic Four *Infomercialism: Chillow *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Miami Connection *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 12 *Word Funk: Iron Man vs Bigfoot *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Jake the Dad April 26th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Leaving on a Jet Plane *The AngryJoeShow: Elder Scrolls Online Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Hikaru no Go *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Mario Golf World Tour *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Quiet Ones *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - All the Little People April 25th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Barely Legal *Specials: NC Commentary - Disney Afternoon *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics April 2014 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Rio 2 & Heaven is for Real April 24th, 2014 *Word Funk: Best Apocalypse Ever *Projector: The Quiet Ones *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Domino's Specialty Chicken *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Up a Tree April 23rd, 2014 *Brows Held High: Shakespeare Month Intro *Bootleg Zones: Super Mario World *Infomercialism: Microwave S'mores Maker *50 Shades of Green: Fire & Cinder *Projector: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Shinkara: The Gaming Shelf - Tales of Symphonia HD *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Five More Short Graybies April 22nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Swan Princess *Attack of the Trek: Inquisition *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E3 - Breaker of Chains *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Benzaie: Visitor from the Future - Neo Versailles Ep. 5 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Snatcher Finale April 21st, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Planes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Finn the Human *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Rookie School *Bennett The Sage: Sage Vlogs - Under the Skin *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Raid 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Transcendence & A Haunted House 2 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Athena #2 *Anime Abandon: Plastic Little *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at "Haunting of the Innocent" *Suede: Suede Played - Higurashi Part 1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Jake the Dog April 20th, 2014 No new updates (due to Easter Sunday - see April 21st) April 19th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Tasmanian Triangle *Specials: NC Commentary - Alice in Wonderland *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omnicron Parts 17 & 18 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Snatcher Parts 13-15 April 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Chick: Independence Day vs War of the Worlds Part 2 *Rap Critic Reviews: Loyal by Chris Brown ft. 'Lil Wayne *MMO Grinder: Digimon Masters *Benzaie: Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles Ep. 4 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 54 - Larp and Order *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Lich April 17th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Ghetto Supastar by Pras *Shameful Sequels: Marley & Me The Puppy Years *Brad Jones: ET the Porno Bloopers *Nerd To The Third Power: Outsourced Animation *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - I Remember You April 16th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Two of a Kind *Phelous (shows): Gingerdead Man 3 *Shinkara: Final Thoughts on Lightning Returns *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Reign of Gunter April 15th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Good Things in the Star Wars Prequels *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E2 - The Lion & The Rose *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Conception II *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Snatcher Parts 10-12 April 14th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Red Hood & the Outlaws #1 *Anime Abandon: Legend of Lemnear *Vampire Reviews: Only Lovers Left Alive *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Trailer Trash, or Since When Are We In The 50's? *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Hard Easy April 13th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Smurfs 2 *Renegade Cut: 5 Hollywood Questions *Infomercialism: Pedi Pro Deluxe *Specials: Behind the Scenes - NC Foodfight *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omnicron Parts 15 & 16 *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 8 Parts 7-9 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Raid 2 April 12th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Lindsay Ellis *WTFIWWY: Live - Crazy Spanking Monkey *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Oculus & Draft Day *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Noah *Weekly Manga Recap: Fruits Basket *Thumb Wars: Shaun & Johnny Rant About Windows 8 *Nerd To The Third Power: Captain America: The Winter Soldier April 11th, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: All of Me by John Legend *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 Parts 7 & 8 *Infomercialism: A Week on a Budget: Days 6-7 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Wildstar *The Random Button: Frankenhood *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ignition Point April 10th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Chick: Independence Day vs. War of the Worlds Part 1 *The Cinema Snob: Black Love *Projector: Rio 2 *Infomercialism: A Week on a Budget: Days 4-5 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 53 - Grade School Spies *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Snatcher Parts 7-9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Who Would Win April 9th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Ninja Champion *Shameful Sequels: Ghostbusters 2 *Projector: A Long Way Down *Bootleg Zones: Pegasus *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Disney Magical World *Nerd To The Third Power: Muppets Most Wanted *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - You Made Me April 8th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Foodfight *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #5 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Danger Date Starring JewWario & Marzgurl *Comic Book Issues: She-Hulk #1-2 *Infomercialism: A Week on a Budget: Days 1-3 April 7th, 2014 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Rollerball *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - My Girlfriend is an Alpaca *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E1 *Comic Book Issues: Captain America 2 Vlog *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 8 Parts 5 & 6 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Lady & Peebles April 6th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Alvin & The Chipmunks 3 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 2 - (Still) 50 Shades of Rebranding *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 8 Parts 3 & 4 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Silence of the Lambs & The Grand Budapest Hotel April 5th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Bratz *Sibling Rivalry: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Snatcher Parts 4-6 April 4th, 2014 *Music Movies: Cinderella (1997) *Diamanda Hagan: Myra Breckinridge ft. The Cinema Snob *Attack of the Trek: Scorpion *Rap Critic Reviews: What's Love by Fat Joe ft. Ashanti *Weekly Manga Recap: DJ Mimic *Specials: Cons, Game Shows, and More from Doug *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - King Worm April 3rd, 2014 *Between The Lines: Game of Thrones *Projector: Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Taco Bell Breakfast *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Yaiba Ninja Gaiden Z *Anifile: Spring 2014 Anime Preview Part 7 *Nerd To The Third Power: Dasher Hatfield *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - BMO Noire April 2nd, 2014 *Infomercialism: Chessington World of Adventures Resort *DVD-R Hell: Casper & the Angels *Bootleg Zones: Pokemon Strange Gold *Last on the Bandwagon: Super Mario Sunshine *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Landmark *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omnicron Parts 13 & 14 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Burning Low April 1st, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Batman *Linkara: Mobile Suit Gundam Abridged Episode 7 *Freeman's Mind: Freeman Across the Universe Trailer *DVD-R Hell: The Day the Clown Cried *Anifile: Spring 2014 Anime Preview Parts 5 & 6 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Friendship is Magic Category:Updates